doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
A Christmas Carol (TV)
A Christmas Carol ou Le Fantôme des Noëls passés en français est un épisode spécial Noël diffusé entre la saison 31 et la saison 32 (saisons 5 et 6 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Il s'agit du premier épisode de Noël à ne pas avoir été écrit par Russell T Davies et dans lequel ne joue pas David Tennant. Comme les autres Spécial Noëls, cet épisode fait intervenir en guest star un acteur reconnu: Sir Michael Gambon, interprète d'ailleurs deux rôles différents. Du point de vue de la production, cet épisode marque les débuts de plusieurs personnes, et ce plus que pour n'importe quel autre épisode depuis Rose. Les plus importants sont le chef décorateur Michael Pickwoad, la costumière Barbara Kidd et le monteur Adam Recht. Concernant les costumes, une nouvelle version de costume de tweed du Onzième Docteur joué par Matt Smith fait d'ailleurs ses débuts, remplaçant celui de la saison précédente. Cette version restera le costume régulier du Docteur jusqu'à The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel, puis le costume du Docteur changera à nouveau. Synopsis Le Docteur se voit obligé de se faire passer pour les fantômes du passé et du présent à la façon du roman A Christmas Carol de Dickens, afin de convaincre un vieil homme, Kazran Sardick, de sauver 4003 personnes, dont Amy et Rory, du crash imminent d'un vaisseau spatial. Résumé Alors qu'ils voyagent sur un vaisseau spatial afin de profiter de leur lune de miel, Rory et Amy (ainsi que 4001 autres passagers) sont pris dans une tempête qui les précipitent vers un crash inévitable. Le Docteur, prévenu via un signal de détresse, comprend rapidement que la seule façon de faire atterrir le vaisseau est de dissiper l'étrange ceinture nuageuse qui est à l'origine du dysfonctionnement des machines, chose possible grâce à la machine d'un certain Kazran Sardick. Arrivant chez Sardick via sa cheminée, le Docteur constate que la tâche sera bien plus difficile que prévu : le vieil homme, en effet, est un rentier cruel et aigri qui considère les hommes comme du bétail, en atteste son attitude face à une famille démunie qui demande de libérer pour Noël une jeune femme qu'il a cryogénisée quelques années avant afin de garantir le remboursement de l'emprunt qu'ils ont fait. Pire encore, sa machine étant isomorphique, il est le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser, chose qu'il se refuse bien évidement à faire. Néanmoins, en le voyant incapable de frapper un garçon lui ayant lancé un caillou au visage, le Docteur en vient à la conclusion que tout n'est sans doute pas mauvais en lui et décide de partir dans son passé afin de modifier sa personnalité et le rendre par la même plus compréhensif. thumb|left|250px|Le Docteur face au requinPour ce faire, il part d'abord à la rencontre du Kazran de douze ans, enfant terrorisé par un père abusif qui est à l'origine de son caractère futur : apprenant que son souhait le plus cher est de voir un poisson (les poissons, dans ce monde, flottent dans les airs et sont considérés comme dangereux par la population) le Docteur l'aide à pêcher un petit spécimen avec son tournevis sonique. Hélas, le petit spécimen (ainsi que le tournevis) se retrouvent rapidement avalés par un énorme requin qui ne tarde pas à s'écrouler après une lutte acharnée : les poissons, en effet, ne peuvent vivre qu'un temps limité hors des nuages qui envahissent le ciel, aussi est-il urgent de le ramener là-haut. Après avoir récupéré une moitié du tournevis sonique (l'autre moitié restant dans l'estomac de la bête) Kazran et le Docteur décident d'utiliser une des cuves à cryogénie servant à congeler les personnes prises en tant thumb|250px|Abigail chante pour calmer le requinque «garantie» de remboursement d'emprunt par le père de Kazran : ils réveillent donc la jeune femme aperçue à l'époque du vieux Kazran, Abigail Pettigrew, qui se révèle être une chanteuse capable de calmer les poissons par sa simple voix. Le Docteur comprend que la voix de la demoiselle fait écho avec les cristaux de glace qui composent les nuages, ce qui explique cette efficacité. Le jeune Kazran, sous le charme, lui promet quant à lui de la réveiller à chaque veille de Noël en compagnie du Docteur. Le Docteur se prête à l'exercice de bonne grâce durant plusieurs années et petit à petit, Kazran et Abigail tombent amoureux : hélas, la jeune femme finit par avouer à son amant qu'elle est très malade et que la prochaine fois qu'on la décongèlera, elle ne pourra vivre qu'une journée. Le cœur en pièces, Kazran refuse alors de fêter thumb|left|250px|Kazran forcé de renoncer à Abigailà nouveau Noël et demande au Docteur de s'en aller : brisé bien que légèrement changé, il continue de refuser d'aider les passagers du vaisseau, ce même quand Amy via un hologramme lui expose la situation et lui montre le désespoir des passagers qui chantent dans l'espoir de pouvoir contrôler les cristaux formant les nuages. Arguant le fait que la vie n'a pas été juste pour lui et qu'il n'y a donc pas de raison qu'elle le soit avec d'autres, il reste également stoïque quand il est emmené à son tour à bord sous forme d'hologramme, ce qui force le Docteur à employer les grands moyens : décidé à lui montrer "le futur", il fait se confronter le Karzan de soixante-dix ans à celui de douze ans. Le vieux Karzan comprend vite qu'il est assimilé par le petit à leur père détestable, personnage auquel il ne voulait absolument pas ressembler, et s'effondre. Comprenant alors que son attitude ne mène à rien, il fait amende honorable et décide enfin de venir en aide au vaisseau. Malheureusement, le Docteur n'avait pas prévu qu'en changeant à ce point Kazran, il prenait le risque que la console ne lui obéisse plus : le père de Kazran, en effet, ne l'aurait jamais programmé pour un fils au caractère si doux, ce qui fait que le contrôle isomorphique est resté verrouillé sur le père défunt. Désespéré l'espace d'un instant, il trouve une solution de remplacement : se souvenant du requin qui a avalé une partie de son tournevis sonique et qui à l'heure actuelle nage sans doute dans les nuages où se trouve le vaisseau d'Amy et Rory, il demande à ce qu'on réveille Abigail afin qu'elle chante dans la thumb|250px|Le chant final d'Abigailseconde partie qu'il possède. Via un système d'amplification, il espère que le chant trouvera un écho dans les nuages et permettra ainsi l'atterrissage du vaisseau : le plan se déroule sans anicroche, et bien qu'Abigail vive sa dernière journée, elle accepte son sort avec dignité et décide de profiter de son dernier Noël avec Kazran. L'épisode se conclut par le départ de Amy, Rory et le Docteur et une vue sur Abigail et Kazran faisant du «traineau» en étant accroché derrière le requin qui aura sauvé malgré lui la vie des 4003 passagers. Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *Kazran / Elliot Sardick - Michael Gambon *Abigail - Katherine Jenkins *Jeune Kazran - Laurence Belcher *Kazran adulte - Danny Horn *Pilote - Leo Bill *Capitaine - Pooky Quesnel *Copilote - Micah Balfour *Vieux Benjamin - Steve North *Garçon et Benjamin - Bailey Pepper *Serviteur en chef - Tim Plester *Eric - Nick Malinowski *Isabella - Laura Rogers *Vieille Isabella - Meg Wynn-Owen Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat, Piers Wenger et Beth Willis *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Sanne Wohlenberg *Réalisateur - Toby Haynes *Directeur de photographie - Stephan Pehrsson *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Barbara Kidd *Monteur - Adam Recht *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Culture * Le Docteur demande si Kazran a vu May Poppins. * Le Docteur entend la chanson "Ding Dong Merrily on High". * Les passagers du vaisseau chantent "Douce nuit, sainte nuit". Le Docteur * Le Docteur se retrouve marié à Marylin Monroe (mais doute que la chapelle où se déroule le mariage soit officielle). Marilyn connait le numéro de téléphone du TARDIS. Espèces * Le Docteur parle d'une espèce qu'on appelle les araignées-visage. Individus * Mrs Mantovani était la nourrice de Kazran. * Kazran est le fils d'Elliot Sardick. * Le Docteur montre à un enfant une photographie de lui-même avec le Père Noël et Albert Einstein au pavillon de chasse de Franck Sinatra. Lieux * Le Docteur, Kazran et Abigail ont visité (d'après les photos de Kazran): les pyramides et le Sphinx en Égypte, l'opéra de Sydney et Uluru en Australie, la Tour Eiffel en France, ainsi que la Statue de la Liberté, l'Empire State Building et la Californie en 1952 (notamment Hollywood) aux États-Unis. Technologie * La machine permettant de manipuler les nuages fonctionne avec des contrôles isomorphiques: seul Kazran peut l'utiliser. Références * Amy demande au Docteur d'être à l'heure, pour une fois (DW: The Eleventh Hour). * Le Docteur essaye de faire un tour de cartes mais échoue (DW: Robot, Rose). * Le Docteur connait Albert Einstein (DW: Time and the Rani, Death Is the Only Answer). * Dans la suite Lune de Miel du vaisseau, Amy est déguisée en bisougramme (DW: The Eleventh Hour) et Rory porte son costume de centurion romain (DW: The Pandorica Opens). * Le Docteur remplace de nouveau quelqu'un après l'avoir fait gagner à loterie (DW: School Reunion). * En allant en Égypte, le Docteur porte un fez (DW: The Big Bang). * Au cours d'un de leurs voyages avec Abigail, le Docteur et Kazran portent des écharpes similaires à celle portée par le Quatrième Docteur (DW: Robot, etc). * Le Docteur crie "Geronimo" (DW: The End of Time, The Beast Below, The Big Bang). * Le Docteur a déjà mentionné qu'il avait vu des poissons pouvant voler (DW: Marco Polo). * Le papier psychique ne fonctionne pas (DW: Army of Ghosts, The Shakespeare Code). * Le vaisseau spatial est un croiseur stellaire de classe Galaxy, comme le Byzantium (DW: The Time of Angels). * On apprendra plus tard que le Docteur a également rencontré John F. Kennedy à la fête où il s'est fiancé à Marilyn Monroe (RN: Shroud of Sorrow). * Le Premier Docteur s'était lui aussi fiancé par erreur, à une Aztèque nommée Cameca (DW: The Aztecs). Notes *La fin de la chanson d'Abigail contient à plusieurs reprises la phrase "Silence will fall all around". *Le scénario de l'épisode est inspiré du roman de Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol: Kazran Sardick reprend le rôle d'Ebenezer Scrooge, le Docteur joue, consciemment, le rôle du fantôme du passé, Amy Pond joue celui du fantôme du présent et Kazran est lui-même son fantôme du futur. *L'intérieur et l'apparence du vaisseau spatial est très similaire à celui des vaisseaux Starfleet de la série Star Trek. Un des personnages ressemble aussi à Geordi La Forge avec un appareil électronique qui est superposé à son œil. *C'est le premier épisode à faire figurer le nom d'Arthur Darvill dans le générique d'ouverture. *Il s'agit du premier épisode spécial Noël avec les compagnons réguliers du Docteur depuis The Christmas Invasion. *La nouvelle de Paul Cornell The Hopes and Fears of All the Years ''montre, de la même manière, le Docteur rendant visite à quelqu'un chaque année (cette fois le jour de Noël et non la veille). Dans cette histoire, le Docteur arrive également par la cheminée *Le requin était surnommé appeler "Clive" dans les coulisses. *Il s'agit du premier épisode de Noël dans lequel personne ne meurt (mis à part la scène où un petit poisson se fait dévorer par le requin). *Le Docteur voyageant dans le temps pour changer quelqu'un et le faire changer d'avis fait aussi partie de la nouvelle ''Continuity Errors parue dans Decalog 3: Consequences, première histoire de Doctor Who écrite par Steven Moffat. Audience * L'audience finale fut de 10,3 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. Parutions liées 150px|right|Bande sonore de l'épisode *Cet épisode est sorti en DVD et Blu-Ray le 24 janvier 2011 au Royaume Uni et le 15 février 2011 en Amérique du Nord. *Cet épisode est inclu dans le coffret DVD "Saison 6" sorti en France le 5 novembre 2012. *La bande sonore de l'épisode parut le 21 février 2011. en:A Christmas Carol (TV story) ro:A Christmas Carol ru:Рождественская песнь (ТВ история) Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 31 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2010 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de Noël Catégorie:Épisodes spéciaux de Noël